Drive assemblies for vehicle windshield wipers have previously included a continuous drive loop which is received by a pair of sheaves and is connected to a wiper to provide reciprocal driving thereof upon driven movement of the drive loop over the sheaves. Conventionally, one or more driven supports to which associated wipers are secured are received within an elongated housing or guide that also receives the drive loop and the sheaves. A slidable connection between the wiper support and the drive loop allows the reciprocal driving of the wiper upon driving of one of the sheaves that receive the drive loop in a single direction of rotation. However, such drive assemblies are somewhat bulky and unnecessarily complex due to the construction thereof with the wiper support as well as the drive loop and sheaves received within the elongated housing guide. Examples of such wiper drive assemblies are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,748,055; 1,827,959; 1,846,588; 1,978,886; and 2,063,055.
Other wiper drive assemblies are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 934,007; 1,851,791; 3,042,954; 3,505,702; 3,644,956; and 3,768,112.
Armored cars are conventionally made with bullet-proof steel panels for protecting the occupant compartment of the car. Vision blocks made from layers of tempered glass allow the occupants to view the terrain about the car. The vision blocks are bullet-proof since only the outer layers of the glass will shatter when being struck by a bullet while leaving the inner layers intact. Conventionally, a pair of vision blocks are located adjacent each other in an angled relationship that increases the angular field the car occupant can view. Screens have been used in the past to keep the vision blocks clean for viewing, but such screens can themselves become dirty during movement of the armored car.